Zip ties, also known as cable ties or tie-wraps, are a type of fastener (typically formed from plastic) wherein the zip tie can be fastened around a structure by inserting a first end of the zip tie through a second end of the zip tie to form a closed loop around the structure. Typically, once the first end is inserted into the second end, the zip tie can be tightened, but cannot be removed without cutting or destroying the zip tie. Because zip ties cannot typically be removed without being cut or destroyed, zip ties have been used for tagging or identification. For example, an NFC chip can be attached to a zip tie that is fastened to a suitcase or a storage chest for easy identification of the suitcase or storage chest.
Additionally, zip ties can be used as tamper indicators. For example, a zip tie fastened through zippers on a suitcase such that the suitcase cannot be opened without cutting the zip tie can be used to indicate if the suitcase has been opened. For example, if the zip tie has been cut, then it will be apparent that the suitcase has been tampered with. However, it may be possible to cut and remove a zip tie and then re-fasten the zip tie without any apparent signs that the zip tie was cut if the cut is made at specific locations. For example, if a plastic zip tie is cut where the head meets the strip, the strip may be able to be refused to the head without an obvious indication that the strip had been cut.